


Доктор Кто: Драбблы

by bfcure



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Coda, Drama, Episode Tag, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Короткие зарисовки по Доктору, слишком маленькие для отдельной публикации.





	1. Опрокинутый мир

**Author's Note:**

> Эми не помнила Доктора, но её не покидало ощущение неправильности происходящего...  
> Примечания: таймлайн – 5x13 «Большой взрыв»; фрагментарное повествование

Кто-то раздвинул шторы, открыл окно, и солнце ворвалось в комнату потоком яркого жизнерадостного света. Эми застонала и открыла глаза. Женщина в банном халате повернулась к ней, мягко улыбаясь, и указала на поднос с завтраком, стоявший на прикроватной тумбочке:  
  
— Готовил твой отец, поэтому можешь не есть, если не хочешь. Ждём тебя внизу через десять минут.  
  
Эми продолжала смотреть на неё, ничего не понимая.   
  
— Ты моя мама, — выдавила она наконец.  
  
— Конечно, я твоя мама. Что с тобой сегодня?   
  
«Я тебя не помню», — хотела ответить Эми, но промолчала.  
  
— Поторопись, милая. Ты же не хочешь опоздать на собственную свадьбу?  
  
Эми кивнула, а потом крепко обняла свою мать, удивляясь тому, что не чувствует ни волнения, ни радости, ничего. Она точно знала: вчера родителей у неё не было. Они ушли куда-то давным-давно и больше не возвращались. Эми жила с тетей Шерон в огромном доме, где была шестая — лишняя — дверь. За дверью кто-то прятался, кто-то очень опасный, но Эми не могла вспомнить, кого увидела там, когда зашла внутрь, чтобы забрать отвёртку. Кому принадлежала отвёртка, Эми тоже не помнила. А сейчас наступило утро, и всё вновь изменилось. Мир опрокинулся, потерял точку опоры, но, казалось, никто, кроме Эми, этого не замечал.   
  
Она схватила телефон, набрала номер Рори и выпалила, не поздоровавшись:  
  
— У тебя не такого чувства, что ты забыл что-то очень важное?  
  
Рори пробормотал в ответ что-то невнятное — скорее всего, он чистил зубы.   
  
Эми вздохнула. Ощущение неправильности нарастало.  
  
Её охватило желание куда-нибудь сбежать, но бежать было некуда. Потом, перед церемонией, в свадебном платье и с венком в волосах, она здоровалась с гостями, которых прежде никогда не видела, с улыбкой принимала поздравления и комплименты, и ей хотелось плакать.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Рори, нежно касаясь её руки.  
  
— Да. Нет. Не совсем.  
  
— Если ты передумала выходить за меня замуж…  
  
— Я не передумала. И никогда не передумаю. Просто…  
  
Рори обнял Эми за плечи, потёрся носом о её нос.  
  
— Эй, я не смогу помочь, если не узнаю в чём дело.  
  
Минуту Эми колебалась. Но это был Рори. Его руки согревали, внимательный взгляд успокаивал и не давал провалиться в пучину отчаяния. Он не станет сомневаться в её словах и не посчитает её сумасшедшей. И Эми решилась.  
  
— Мне снилось, что мы жили в мире, где погасли все звёзды, — прошептала она. — Это мир погибал. Но один человек придумал, как его спасти. И он сказал мне: «думай о своих родителях, и ты их увидишь, когда проснёшься». Кто был этот человек? Почему мне его не хватает? Почему я не могу вспомнить, кто он такой?  
  
— Я не знаю, Эми. Прости.  
  
— И этот звук. Странный скрежет, он прячется в каплях дождя, в движениях ветра. Будто что-то должно появиться, но не может. Я чувствую, что должна помочь, но не имею понятия, как.  
  
Эми всхлипнула и замолчала. Мир вокруг плыл, как в тумане. Голова закружилась, под ногами пол менял очертания, зыбкий, словно болото. Эми крепче вцепилась в Рори и не отпускала его, пока к ним не подошёл её отец: настала пора вести Эми к арке из примул и роз в их саду.  
  
После, когда все расселись за столами, покрытыми белоснежными скатертями, и отец Эми встал, чтобы произнести тост, мир сдвинулся ещё раз. Эми стиснула зубы, чтобы не застонать: она почти вспомнила — перед глазами мелькнуло что-то синее, того же цвета, что и пустой дневник, который ей передал Рори, — и в этот момент голову пронзила невыносимая боль.  
  
Откуда-то пришла мысль: «Реальность пытается исправить себя, но ничего не получается. Потому что я ничего не делаю и молча сижу».   
  
Эми вскочила на ноги, заставив всех замолчать от неожиданности.  
  
Она ухватила то, что ускользало из её обрывочных воспоминаний.  
  
Что-то синее, что-то старое, что-то новое, что-то украденное — нет, одолженное. Полицейскую будку, которая никогда не была обычной будкой.  
  
Когда она — когда ТАРДИС появилась в середине зала, Эми чуть не расплакалась от облегчения. Голова тут же прошла, а пол под ногами снова сделался твёрдым.  
  
Она перепрыгнула через стол, радуясь тому, что не споткнулась, и постучала в самую синюю на свете дверь.  
  
Утром, а может через два часа — в ТАРДИС определить точное время было сложно — Эми нашла Доктора в библиотеке. Её ноги гудели после танцев и беготни по Восточному экспрессу, застрявшему в космосе, а губы распухли от поцелуев (брачную ночь никто не отменял, и ей не сумела помешать даже узкая двухъярусная кровать).  
  
— Ты рисковал, — заметила она. — Почему ты был так уверен, что я справлюсь?  
  
Доктор улыбнулся, ласково и почему-то немного печально.  
  
— Кто смог бы сотворить волшебство лучше девочки со сказочным именем?  
  
Эми покачала головой и сильнее закуталась в рубашку Рори. Доктор взмахнул руками, словно сбрасывая с себя остатки грусти, и озорно ей подмигнул.   
  
— Буди мистера Понда, — сказал он. — Я знаю место на краю Вселенной, где подают отличный завтрак!


	2. Ветер как ветер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Она знает: ей следует злиться на Доктора. Но Эми не злится. Просто очень болит в груди.  
> Примечание: пост!7x05 «Ангелы захватывают Манхеттен»

Волны набегают на берег, гладят мелкий белый песок. Оставляют следы в виде завитков ракушек и отполированных гладких камней. Эми бросает их обратно в воду, смотрит, как дрожит на поверхности круглая рябь.  
  
Песок действительно автоматический: пляж фильтрует его, чтобы посетители не порезали ступни, и нагревает до идеальной температуры, так что даже ночью здесь можно ходить босиком.  
  
В прошлый раз Доктор и Эми сюда не попали, потому что в ТАРДИС зазвонил телефон: Фрэнку Синатре срочно понадобилась их помощь. А сейчас Доктор подозрительно мил, и это немного пугает. Это значит, что Эми снова потеряла что-то важное — кого-то важного — и забыла о том, что случилось.  
  
Она поднимает левую руку, внимательно изучает безымянный палец. Почему-то ей кажется, что на нём должно быть кольцо, обручальное, со скромным бриллиантом, потому что у её жениха (мужа?) никогда не водилось много денег.  
  
Эми морщит лоб. Как его звали, того, кому она сказала «да»? Ей всегда нравилось его имя. Но вспоминается лишь отчаянная просьба Доктора: «Вернись в ТАРДИС, Понд!».  
  
После пляжа с автоматическим песком он везёт Эми на планету ярмарок. Гирлянды переливаются всеми цветами радуги, у мороженого вкус мяты и черничного пирога, а в небе взрываются фейерверки.  
  
К ним подходит женщина в чёрном платье, с короткими светлыми волосами. Она укоризненно глядит на Доктора и, вздохнув, произносит:  
  
— То, что ты делаешь, это неправильно. Остановись, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
  
Доктор качает головой.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, Ривер.  
  
А Эми слышит: «Ты выжжена на моих сердцах, Понд».  
  
— Я не могла остаться с тобой, — продолжает Ривер. – По крайней мере, не навсегда. Время…  
  
— Можно переписать, — заканчивает Доктор с жуткой, неестественной улыбкой.  
  
Эми перестаёт спрашивать, почему они избегают Нью-Йорка и больше не приземляются в Лидворте. И почему Доктор не отвечает на звонки некоего Брайана Уильямса.  
  
Она знает: ей следует злиться на Доктора. Но Эми не злится. Просто очень болит в груди. Она помнит одно: ей очень нужно на кладбище в Нью-Йорке. Воспользовавшись тем, что Доктор увлёкся переделкой одной из систем ТАРДИС и бросил пиджак на спинку продавленного диванчика, Эми вытаскивает из кармана его телефон. Там наверняка записан номер Ривер.  
  
И Ривер обязательно поможет ей найти Плачущего ангела.  



	3. Улыбка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Яз кажется, что все они немного влюблены в Доктора.   
> Таймлайн – первая половина 11 сезона

Яз кажется, что все они — Райан, она сама и даже Грэм — немного влюблены в Доктора. Это чувство сложно описать словами: оно тонкое, неуловимое, как беззвучная мелодия, звучащая где-то в глубине сердца.  
  
Когда Доктор улыбается, внутри неё будто загорается лампочка и заливает всё вокруг волшебным неземным светом. Ради этой улыбки можно отправиться на край Вселенной. Или умереть. Впрочем, о втором варианте Яз предпочитает не задумываться. Потому что, когда Доктор смеётся от восторга, очень хочется жить. Эмоций так много, что их не выразить на обычном, человеческом языке. Об этом нужно петь или танцевать. Яз жалеет, что не умеет ни того, ни другого. Зато она быстро бегает, и этот навык уже успел не раз ей пригодиться.  
  
Конечно, у Доктора есть недостатки. Она не идеальна, как любое живое существо. Её доброта и жажда знаний сочетается с безрассудностью, мягкость — с заносчивостью, а за энтузиазмом и манерой говорить обо всём подряд со скоростью триста слов в минуту скрывается какой-то внутренний надлом. По сути, Яз, Райан и Грэм ничего о ней не знают. Ну, кроме того, что Доктор с другой планеты и уже много лет путешествует во времени и пространстве. Кто она и откуда пришла, как называется загадочный язык, состоящий из чёрточек и кругов, от чего Доктор бежит на самом деле? На это нет ответа.  
  
Похоже, Доктор не торопится делиться своими секретами. Хотя, возможно, о главном она сказала Яз, Грэму и Райану сразу и без обиняков: она не может обещать, что с ними ничего не случится. И что каждое путешествие — это прыжок в неизвестность. Никто не вернётся домой таким же, как был. При условии, что вообще вернётся домой. Пока им везло, но удача изменчива.  
  
Так что да, Доктор далеко не идеал. Яз думает, что они любят её и за это тоже.


	4. Побег

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кода к 11x04 «Арахниды в Соединённом королевстве»

**I**

  
  
О Грейс напоминает всё. В буквальном смысле всё: фарфоровая чашка с яркими цветами и золотым ободком, свитер на спинке стула, плед из разноцветных лоскутков на диване. Свитер до сих пор пахнет её духами, чуть горьковатыми «Л'эр дю тан» от Нины Риччи. Кажется, их недавно сняли с производства, но Грэм не уверен. Он жадно втягивает носом этот знакомый, успокаивающий запах и борется с желанием заплакать.   
  
Когда он поднимает голову, Грейс чудится ему в полумраке у окна — свет Грэм так и не включил. Не осмелился. А так можно было притвориться, что Грейс действительно стоит напротив него и улыбается — понимающе и немного грустно.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Старый дурак? — заканчивает он.  
  
— …милый, — продолжает Грейс. — Доктор ещё в Шеффилде, верно? Она обещала, что не улетит, не попрощавшись. Поэтому повторю вопрос: что ты делаешь здесь, когда тебя ждут невероятные приключения?  
  
— Это нечестно, — Грэм всхлипывает, но ему не стыдно за слабость. В конце концов, когда у людей горе, они обычно плачут. — Ты заслужила эти приключения, не я.  
  
— Жизнь редко бывает честной, мой дорогой. И приключения нельзя заслужить. Они просто случаются.  
  
С губ Грэма срывается смешок, и он замирает. Неужели он начал сходить с ума?  
  
— Ответь мне, что лучше: запереться здесь, в четырёх стенах, раз за разом прокручивая в голове воспоминания о том, как я упала, или отправиться в волшебное путешествие?  
  
«Доктор нас с собой не приглашала», — хочет возразить Грэм. Но не говорит этого вслух. Ведь Грейс, как всегда, права. Сейчас Грэму не следует оставаться в одиночестве, иначе он на самом деле спятит.  
  
— Спасибо. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Призрак Грейс тает в сгущающемся мраке. Грэм выходит из квартиры и тщательно запирает за собой дверь. В ТАРДИС ему вряд ли понадобится много вещей. А ужин он купит по дороге. Неприлично заявляться в гости с пустыми руками.  
  


**II**

  
  
Райан заносит велосипед в гараж и до самого вечера бродит по улицам, стараясь не думать о том, что отец не сдержал слова и не приехал на похороны собственной матери. Последний факт возмущает его особенно сильно. Доктор знала Грейс всего два дня, ничто не мешало ей улететь прочь в чудесной будке, которая была больше внутри, чём снаружи. Но она осталась, чтобы разделить с ними скорбь, а потом сделала всё, чтобы они вернулись со смертельно опасной планеты домой, в Шеффилд. Это чего-то стоило.  
  
Кроме того, мысль о возвращении на работу вселяет в Райана практически вселенский ужас. Он с удовольствием оттянул бы этот момент. На неделю, а лучше на три. Доктор сказала, что ТАРДИС путешествует не только в пространстве, но и во времени.   
  
Так что Райан предложит остальным это проверить. Доктор не откажет. Она сама слишком любит приключения. И тринадцать провальных попыток приземлиться у дома Яз тому доказательство.  
  


**III**

  
  
— У нас нет хлеба, — произносит мама, и Яз выдыхает с облегчением.  
  
Ангстром сказала ей: «Цени свою семью, пока она у тебя есть», — и она очень любит своих родителей и сестру, правда. Но чаще всего находиться с ними рядом дольше пятнадцати минут невыносимо. Жаль, что пока Яз не может позволить себе снимать квартиру. Чтобы оплачивать её, надо объединяться с другими девушками, и это будет мало отличаться от проживания с семьёй. Та же очередь в туалет и споры о том, кто отвечает за мытьё полов. По крайней мере, Соня не раскидывает повсюду свои вещи, а папу легко отвлечь ток-шоу по телевизору.  
  
Доктор затронула что-то в душе Яз. Помогла на секунду поверить, что она способна на что-то большее, чём выписывать штрафы. И Яз готова на многое, чтобы снова услышать, как Доктор смеётся и увидеть её улыбку, полную одобрения и восторга.  
  
— Я схожу в магазин, — предлагает она, надеясь, что мама несильно расстроится, когда она вернётся домой без хлеба. И далеко не через полчаса.  
  


**IV**

  
  
ТАРДИС гудит, словно кого-то ждёт.  
  
— Я пообещала себе, что больше не буду привязываться, — бормочет Доктор. — Ради них, не ради себя, — добавляет она несколько громче, когда в гудении ТАРДИС ей слышится упрёк. — Ты же помнишь, что случилось с Розой? С Донной. С Рори и Эми. И это не говоря о Кларе и Билл. Если бы они не встретились со мной, с ними всё было бы в порядке.  
  
По иронии судьбы именно Донна сказала, что Доктор не должен путешествовать один: «Тебе нужен кто-то, кто бы тебя останавливал». С тех пор ситуация не изменилась: самые большие глупости Доктор всегда совершал — совершает — в одиночку.  
  
Доктор откидывает со лба непокорную светлую прядь и долго смотрит на консоль, не в силах нажать на рычаг. Она дала слово, что попрощается. И разве Сара-Джейн не показала ей, насколько важным бывает прощание? В первый раз они расстались так, будто увидятся через неделю. Долгие годы эта недосказанность мучила Сару. И даже Доктор сбросил с плеч невидимый груз, когда они наконец обнялись так, словно расставались навсегда.  
  
В двери ТАРДИС стучат.  
  
— Открой им, дорогая, — просит Доктор.  
  
Грэм, Яз и Райан заходят внутрь, держась за руки. В свободной руке Грэма — пакет из закусочной. Вид у всех троих уверенный, будто они всё для себя решили.  
  
— Вы понимаете, что путешествовать со мной опасно? — вздыхает Доктор.  
  
Они дружно кивают.  
  
Потом, когда они все вместе нажимают на рычаг, и ТАРДИС с привычным скрежетом дематериализуется, покидая Шеффилд, Доктор думает: она устала терять семью. Может быть, в этот раз всё обойдётся.


	5. Годовщина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тринадцатый Доктор/Ривер Сонг

Грэм и Райан обнимают её с коротким «До скорого», Яз мнётся на пороге, а потом нерешительно уточняет:  
  
— Через три дня, да?  
  
Доктор с улыбкой кивает. Но эта улыбка пропадает, стоит Яз скрыться за дверью. Кларе тоже некоторое время удавалось сочетать путешествия во времени с работой в школе. В той самой школе, где когда-то преподавали Иэн и Барбара. В которой очень давно училась Сьюзан. Доктору хочется верить, что после всех приключений они были счастливы. По крайней мере, у них есть большое преимущество перед Кларой, Билл и Ривер — пройдя через море опасности, они остались в живых.  
  
Доктор заправляет за ухо вечно падающую на лицо прядь и нажимает рычаг.  
  
— Ты знаешь, куда я хочу отправиться, милая, — говорит она ТАРДИС. Та согласно гудит в ответ.  
  
И зависает над планетой, которую все звали просто Библиотекой. Доктор не была здесь… пару тысячелетий? В любом случае, с тех пор утекло много воды. Но она не сомневается: Вашта Нерада до сих пор пирует в своих лесах. Спуститься вниз — значит, нарушить договор. Доктор закусывает губы и долго смотрит на последнее пристанище Ривер. Одного дня с ней было мало, пусть он и длился двадцать четыре года. Теперь песню башен невозможно вспоминать без слёз.  
  
КЭЛ, конечно, пустит её внутрь симуляции реальности, но кто поможет ей, если Вашта Нерада разозлится? Доктор не горит желанием проверять, насколько неуязвимо её тело.  
  
Есть другой путь. Пересекать собственную временную линию рискованно, но Доктор занималась этим столько раз, что ещё один погоды не сделает. Она снова нажимает рычаг и ТАРДИС несёт её в Стормкейдж, в день, когда её версия в твидовом пиджаке и галстуке-бабочке застряла на Земле с Эми и Рори. Они спасали планету от нашествия загадочных чёрных кубиков, но это не оправдание, чтобы пропускать годовщину.  
  
Ривер спит в своей камере. Странно, что скрежет двигателей ТАРДИС её не разбудил — обычно у неё очень чуткий сон. Доктор отпирает замки с помощью любимой отвёртки (шеффилдская сталь, как всегда, не подводит) и на цыпочках подкрадывается к кровати Ривер.  
  
— С годовщиной, любовь моя.  
  
Приподнявшись на локтях, Ривер недоуменно моргает, но её взгляд проясняется, когда она замечает ТАРДИС, а Доктор добавляет:  
  
— Правда, я не уверена, какая это годовщина по счёту…  
  
— Ты… выглядишь иначе, — перебивает Ривер.  
  
— Э-э, сюрприз?  
  
— Мне нравится. Куда мы отправимся… жена?  
  
Доктор улыбается и чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте от нетерпения.  
  
— Спойлеры!


	6. Мебель — это важно, или как в ТАРДИС появился диван

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке «Тринадцатая и фиолетовый диван»

Во всём виноват был Райан. В конце концов, это он брякнул:  
  
— В комнате управления совсем сесть не на что. Хоть бы стул какой. Или, на крайний случай, табуретку.  
  
Доктор просияла. Это означало, что у неё возникла очередная гениальная идея. Яз взмолилась, чтобы после им не пришлось спасаться бегством от взбесившихся роботов или снегирей-убийц.  
  
— Диван! — воскликнула Доктор. — Удобный. Большой, чтобы мы все поместились. И подлокотники. Подлокотники — это важно. И ещё подушки! С вышивкой, как на гобеленах.  
  
— Подобное вряд ли найдёшь в Икее, — заметил Грэм.  
  
Райан скривился. Он как-то признался Яз, что ненавидит такие магазины — там слишком много народа и всё сделано из пластика жутких расцветок.  
  
— Икея — это банально, — Доктор сморщила нос. — Нет, мы полетим на планету диванов.  
  
— Она действительно существует? — недоверчиво протянул Райан.  
  
— Конечно. Как и планета шляп. Или галстуков-бабочек, — на последних двух словах лицо Доктора приняло мечтательное выражение.  
  
— И фесок, — поддел Грэм.  
  
— Мне нравятся фески, — невозмутимо заявила Доктор и нажала на рычаг.  
  


***

  
  
Поначалу Яз чуть не записала планету в список «Вещи, которые меня разочаровали». Хотя бы потому, что она не увидела никаких диванов. Когда они вышли из ТАРДИС, то оказались среди множества висящих в воздухе зеркальных панелей.  
  
Райан немедленно начал корчить рожи, словно ему было пять лет, а не девятнадцать.  
  
— И где здесь мебель? — поинтересовался Грэм. — Это место не похоже на склад.  
  
— Это круче, чем любой склад, — улыбнулась Доктор. — Там вы выбираете готовую продукцию, а здесь… здесь вы творите. Создаёте диван мечты.  
  
— Звучит отлично. Но как это сделать?  
  
— Вообразить, разумеется. Панели реагируют на мысли.  
  
…Яз и не представляла, что в мире существует столько оттенков фиолетового: вокруг них змеями вились тонкие ленты цвета пурпура, лаванды, сирени и аметиста, проносился поток из слив, ежевики и цикламенов.  
  
Грэм и Райан вели молчаливую битву, меняя форму подлокотников. Над их головами пролетали трехмерные проекции подушек, круглых и прямоугольных, с изображениями рыцарей и звёзд.  
  
— Ну как тут выбрать что-то одно? — пожаловался Райан.  
  
— Можно выбрать всё, — ответила Доктор. — В этом-то и прелесть. Поэтому диван и называется «Диваном мечты» — он меняется вместе с нашими мечтами.  
  
— Круто.  
  
Доктор вдруг замерла, а потом побежала обратно к ТАРДИС.  
  
— Эй, что случилось?  
  
— Телефон звонит! Кому-то нужна наша помощь.  
  
— В ТАРДИС есть телефон?! — удивился Райан.  
  
— Конечно, глупый, — сказала Яз. — Это же телефонная будка. Доктор, подождите нас!  
  
— Спасибо, что воспользовались нашими услугами, — доброжелательно произнёс механический голос. — Диван будет доставлен вам в любое удобное для вас время.  
  
Яз от всего сердца понадеялась, что доставкой заказа займётся не Керблам.


	7. Моё нежданное солнце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Доктор как солнце, и в её лучах хочется греться вечно.  
> Предупреждения: асексуальная Тринадцатая, агендер Тринадцатая

Доктор почти ничего о себе не рассказывает. Грейс упоминала её двойной пульс, но Яз осознает, что сердец действительно два, только тогда, когда Доктор спотыкается и практически падает в её объятия. Сердца бьются неровно, и этот диссонанс завораживает.  
  
И Яз невольно начинает обращать внимание на другие странности. Впрочем, странностями их не назовёшь; это скорее черты характера, которые не сразу бросаются в глаза. Одна из них — Доктор не воспринимает себя как мужчину или женщину, она — просто Доктор. Это её имя и её суть. И теперь Яз понимает: когда Доктор, рассматривая узоры мехенди на своих ладонях, сказала: «Я никогда этого не делала, когда была мужчиной», ключевое здесь «я никогда этого не делала», а вовсе не «мужчина».   
  
К сожалению, окружающий мир не готов к небинарности: Доктору восхищённо свистят вслед, подвергают её слова сомнению (особенно в прошлом — достаточно вспомнить короля Якова I), а особо наглые представители рода человеческого пытаются шлёпнуть её по заднице. Доктор молча убирает руку альтернативно одарённых со своего тела, сжимая пальцы чужаков так, что они охают от боли, а Яз каждый раз вздыхает.   
  
Доктор и прикосновения — отдельная история. Когда они с Грэмом вынуждены притворяться парой, Грэм приобнимает её за плечи, и Доктор выразительно морщится. Однако, если Грэму, Райану и Яз грустно или страшно, Доктор охотно обнимает их. Вообще, для инопланетянки, которой не нравится, когда её трогают, Доктор невероятно тактильна. Особенно с Яз: она постоянно касается её предплечья, щёлкает по носу, убирает за ухо выбившуюся из причёски прядь. Доктор как солнце, и в её лучах хочется греться вечно.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь была влюблена? — как-то спрашивает Яз.  
  
— О, много раз, — Доктор улыбается, пусть и немного печально. — Они все разбивали мне сердце, но оно того стоило. Когда любишь, чувствуешь себя живым.  
  
Отчего-то Яз кажется, что в понятие «любовь» Доктор вкладывает путешествия во времени и пространстве, чай с печеньем и ванильным кремом, дружеские прикосновения, но не секс.  
  
Яз это полностью устраивает.


End file.
